


О сломанных людях и поломанных автомобилях замолвите слово

by ZakharochkinaInc



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZakharochkinaInc/pseuds/ZakharochkinaInc





	О сломанных людях и поломанных автомобилях замолвите слово

***

I'm giving you a night call to tell you how I feel  
I want to drive you through the night, down the hills  
I'm gonna tell you something you don't want to hear  
I'm gonna show you where it's dark, but have no fear

There something inside you  
It's hard to explain  
They're talking about you boy  
But you're still the same

Kavincky — «Nightcall»

***

Тоскана, наверно впервые в истории так ярко соответствуя своему названию, навевала непоколебимую тоску.

Был июнь, и было так жарко, что весь Форте-Дей-Марми словно враз обленился, и не мог делать ничего, кроме того, чтобы лежать и млеть под лучами нещадного итальянского солнца. Впрочем, ничего, кроме этого в городе никто ничего и не делал. Не зря же он курортный город, в самом деле?

В автомастерской «Mr. No Good» было прохладно из-за непрестанно работающего кондиционера. Среди множества стоявших машин, в виду отсутствия мастеров и посетителей (было воскресенье), в глаза сразу бросались трое: высокий, худой мужчина с взъерошенным ёжиком волос, полный, седой полицейский и Порш.

Порш был хорош.

Марио обошел его, удовлетворенно окидывая восхищенным взглядом плавные изгибы и диковинный, очень красивый светло-голубой цвет. Порш был редкий, 993 Carrera RS, стоил, наверно, целое состояние, учитывая, что машина явно реставрировалась: к исторической комплектации было добавлено несколько объективно современных деталей. Причем выглядело не аляповато, значит, работал профессионал.

Не портил машину и зверски изувеченный правый бок.

Машину привезли из полиции. Шеф Анчелотти, или, как его звали все в городе, папа Карло, или просто Карло, смотрел с нескрываемым удовлетворением, как Марио буквально облизывал взглядом машину.

— Что, сынок, нравится? — Марио поднял на него взгляд, который был красноречивее любых слов. Карло улыбнулся, встав в так называемую позу «рукы в бокы», — Вижу, что нравится. Такого в городе больше нет, может, нет и в регионе. Я такой первый раз вижу.

— Я тоже, — Марио не врал: Порш был известной маркой, и в Италии его любили, но именно такого он тоже не видел за все десять лет пребывания здесь.

— Хозяин не итальянец, приехал недавно. Как видишь, встретили его не так уж и радушно, — Марио кивнул. Удар пришёлся с водительской стороны, и был очевидно слишком сильным для легковой машины, скорее грузовик или что-то подобное. Видимо, раздумья Марио были у него на лице, потому что Карло продолжил, — Мы думаем, что в него врезался джип или что-то вроде того. Подробности пока неизвестны, ищем преступника.

— Жив? — Марио было не то чтобы плевать, но судьба водителя была не особо ему интересна. Интерес у него был не к людям, а к машинам. Но и бесчувственным мудаком Манджукич не был. Условно, конечно, но уж какой есть.

— Пока не понятно, — покачал головой Карло. Потом, указав рукой на помятый бок машины, спросил, — Возьмёшься?

И Марио, не задумываясь ни на секунду, кивнул.

***

В автомастерскую Марио пристроил отец.

Сам он был неплохим механиком. Он знал и умел многое, но быть неплохим механиком значило только быть неплохим, а не отличным. Отец постоянно жаловался на работу и, говоря честно, не особо ее любил. Вечерами, когда Манджукич-старший возвращался домой, он жаловался на клиентов и на «старую рухлядь», и его «рухлядь» звучало так, как будто отец старался, хоть и не особо, завуалировать слово «блядь».

Марио сомневался, что его отец знал значение слова «завуалировать».

Марио ставил под сомнение многие вещи, так уж вышло, что он был подозрительным. Сам он винил в этом того же отца — он часто срывал злость на нем, хоть и не бил и не кричал на него никогда, но дураком надо быть, чтобы не понимать — иногда удары выносить легче, чем немое порицание. Отец никак не высказывался по поводу скрытности Марио — сам был таким же — зато мать винила во всем детство, проведенное в попытках укрыться от летящих в них снарядов и пуль.

К войне у Марио не было претензий. Не он ее начал и не он ее заканчивал.

Претензии у него были только к отцу, но он так тщательно их подавлял, что в итоге они осели в его душе непролитыми слезами детских обид.

Так вот. В автомастерскую Марио привёл отец. Посчитал, что тринадцатилетнему сыну будет жирно всё лето гонять мяч с друзьями. Он сказал, что ему нужно приучаться к труду. Что он мужчина, а мужчина должен работать не покладая рук. Что он обязан заниматься серьёзным делом, а не развлекаться.

Марио никогда не спорил с ним. Не потому, что не хотел.

Просто боялся в какой-то момент потерять для отца те крохи значимости, что он для него имел и стать таким же нелюбимым для него, как железная рухлядь и бляди с его работы.

***

Было около семи вечера, и было жарко, так жарко, что Марио, только что вылезший из-под машины, был весь потный, измазанный мазутом, в пропахшей потом и маслом майке. Рабочий комбинезон — Марио снял с себя верх, чтобы лишить себя возможности помереть от жары под капотом — был влажным от пота и таким грязным, что уже даже не гнулся. Марио мог бы поставить комбинезон на землю, и он бы стал своеобразным памятником всем автомеханикам, презирающим осторожность к вещам, когда дело касалось работы.

Марио вытер лоб тыльной стороной руки, пытаясь не испачкать лицо зажатой в ладони замасленной тряпкой. Успехом его старания не увенчались — на лице остался чёрный, липкий след мазута. Марио, и так не слишком замороченный своей внешностью, был слишком уставшим, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи. Гораздо больше его привлекала стоявшая перед ним машина — тот самый Порш, над которым Марио трудился весь день, чтобы поставить машину на ход. Он с нежностью, совсем не свойственной для того, чтобы так смотрели на автомобили, оглядел труды своей работы — пару часов назад он восстановил бок, вправлял его миллиметр за миллиметром, забывая есть и пить, лишь бы поскорее закончить работу; он огладил Порш, подушечками пальцев прощупал треснувшую после удара краску, удовлетворенно похлопал его по капоту и отошёл к небольшому холодильнику попить воды.

Он успел перекусить и принять душ, когда зазвонил телефон.

Ему звонили только по работе. Друзья знали о том, как Марио не любит разговаривать, поэтому писали ему или приходили сами. Исключением был Криш, которому было абсолютно пофиг, отвечал ему Марио или нет. Ему не было нужды до разговоров, ему надо было, чтобы его слушали. Криштиану вообще занимал важное место в жизни Марио и на то были весомые причины: не смотря на то, что они были очень разными, они имели схожие жизненные принципы, чувство юмора и практически идентичный набор психологических травм из детства. Кроме того, им нравились разные типы мужчин, и всё вместе в привело к тому, что они вот уже восемь лет были лучшими друзьями и жили в одной квартире.

У Марио не было рабочего графика. Он мог запросто пропасть в мастерской на сутки, слишком увлеченный работой, чтобы обращать внимание на что-то ещё, а мог, заебавшись в конец, уехать с Кришем в Турин или Милан, пить, курить и трахаться с легкомысленными мальчиками. У него было много заказов, больше, чем у других мастеров в округе, и гораздо больше, чем он мог мечтать в пятнадцатилетнем возрате, как раз тогда, когда ему пришлось в одиночку обеспечивать семью. Это давало ему много поводов для гордости, но ещё больше развязывало руки: лучше мастера, чем Марио, в городе не было, что давало ему неконтролируемые преимущества. Большую часть заработанных денег он отправлял матери и сестре, тем самым даря себе непередаваемое чувство свободы от обязательств навещать их лично. Он не страдал от отсутствия семьи рядом. Вот уже долгие годы его семьёй был Криштиану, и он не был готов менять его на кого-то ещё.

Он ответил на звонок не сразу, потому что звонили с незнакомого номера.

Марио не был трусом. Наоборот, он был местами слишком рискованным, и по молодости получал за излишнюю борзость пиздюлей. Всегда был первым, кто лез в драку, никогда не мог пропустить мимо ушей оскорбления, с азартом втягивался в эпицентр любого пиздеца и зачастую чувствовал себя в такие моменты неприлично счастливым.

Но Марио было сложно общаться. По первости он пугал своей нелюдимостью клиентов, их напрягал молчаливый подросток, смотрящий волком из-под нахмуренных бровей. Со временем Марио научился быть более открытым, но каждый раз общение доставляло ему кучу проблем.

Марио смотрел на экран телефона несколько долгих мгновений, и, когда на том проводе уже потеряли всякое терпение, ответил, с непривычки хрипя голосом:

— Да?

— О, привет. Я думал, что уже не дозвонюсь до вас, мистер Манджукич, — раздался на том конце приятный мужской голос, который, как и многие другие, неправильно поставил ударение в его фамилии. Собеседник говорил с непонятным и еле слышным акцентом, а ещё едва гундосил, будто бы был простужен. Марио не стал никак реагировать на пассаж в свою сторону, и, после того, как собеседник понял, что Марио не намерен как-то комментировать его замечание, продолжил, — Эм, знаете, мне сказали, что в Вашу мастерскую доставили около трёх недель назад голубой Порш, это так?

— Да.

— Отлично, фух, слава богу, Вы не представляете, как мне полегчало. С ним…все хорошо?

— Поломки серьёзные, но я работаю над ними.

— Мистер Манджукич, возможно, моя просьба покажется вам странной, но не могли бы Вы сказать, какие именно у него повреждения? Дело в том, что в полиции мне дали достаточно скудные данные, но мне надо знать точно.

— Я не распространяю данные об автомобилях никому кроме тех, кто мне их поставляет, — Марио начал закипать. Уже не раз ему звонили непонятные личности, требующие информации о том или ином автомобиле. Чаще всего это не сулило ничего хорошего. К Марио часто обращались серьёзные люди, не желающие посвящать в свои проблемы каждого встречного, и Марио, по себе знающий, как выводило из себя вмешательство в личную жизнь, уважал право клиентов на нераспространение их информации. Марио взбесила просьба непонятно кого рассказать о Порше, а в приступах бешенства Марио становился более разговорчивым, чем обычно, — Порш прислали мне в прошлый понедельник из департамента полиции, сказали, что на ней разбился какой-то музыкант, то ли барабанщик то ли саксофонист или ещё кто, один хрен, я не разбираюсь. Если Вы не из полиции, или, что ещё хуже, журналист, то я с вами общаться не намерен, до свидания.

— Постойте! — неизвестный, убедившись, что Марио не бросил трубку, продолжил, слегка звенящим от волнения голосом, — Я не из полиции. И не журналист. Я…я и есть тот разбившийся музыкант. И я пианист, вообще-то, — последнее прозвучало довольно обиженно.

***

В автомастерскую Марио привёл отец, но учил его всему старый немец Юпп.

Юпп был не просто наставником для Марио. Спокойный, терпеливый, Юпп проникся к юноше, и, кроме того, что передал ему большую часть своих знаний, относился к нему как к сыну: не разрешал прогуливать школу, следил за тем, чтобы не куролесил, иногда даже покупал необходимые вещи. Своих детей у Юппа не было. Говорили, что его сын погиб, и после этого Юпп с женой уехали из Германии, чтобы унять боль потери. Боль, конечно, не особо унималась. Может, из-за этого Юпп постоянно торчал на работе, и с такой теплотой принял диковатого парня, кто знает?

Марио не любил копаться в первопричинах, если только речь шла не об автомобильных поломках. И если и расспрашивал о чём-то Юппа, то только о работе.

Юпп был влюблен в свою работу. И был лучшим мастером в городе. Никто не мог так точно и слажено починить машину, как Юпп. Его уважали, брали с него пример. В ученики к нему хотели попасть многие, но взял он только Марио. Потом уже, когда взрослый Марио спросил у него, чем он так ему пришёлся по душе, Юпп, делая глубокие паузы между словами, ответил:

— Ты чувствуешь машины, парень. Не просто делаешь нужные от тебя действия по инструкции, а делаешь то, что необходимо машине. Такое не все могут.  
— Ты можешь.  
— Так как ты — нет.

***

Пианиста звали Сами Хедира.

После того, как они поговорили о Порше (а также о куче других вещей) и договорились, что как только Сами выпишут из больницы, он приедет за машиной, а пока Манджукич обещал его информировать о процессе работы; Марио загуглил его имя.

Оказалось, что он на год младше него, родился в Германии, хотя отец его был из Туниса — они, кстати, были очень похожи: оба имели длинные лица, носы с горбинкой и карие, практически чёрные, глаза — был выдающимся пианистом, гастролировал по миру и вот, чуть больше месяца назад приехал на отпуск в Италию.

И три недели назад он попал в аварию.

Отпуск выдался, прямо сказать, так себе.

Марио уже приходилось работать с известными и богатыми людьми. Что совсем не удивительно, учитывая, что из себя представлял Форте-Дей-Марми — самый фешенебельный курорт в Италии, а, может, и в мире. Тут почти все жители были обеспеченными. И почти все обращались к Марио. Хотя, этот же Хедира вряд ли бы когда оказался в мастерской Марио, если бы не несчастный случай. И, по неизвестным причинам, Марио это жесть как бесило.

Марио знал, что он гей. Всегда знал, на самом деле. Ещё с детства, когда все его друзья подглядывали на девчонок, а Марио подглядывал за друзьями. Он не говорил семье, да и друзьям тоже не открывался. Он считал, что личная жизнь потому и личная, что не должны о ней знать все. Единственным, кто знал об этой стороне Марио, был Криштиану.

Криш вёл все дела Марио. С документацией Марио, прямо скажем, не дружил, да и в бизнесе особо не разбирался. С коммуникацией у него тоже были проблемы, поэтому до того, как Криш взял всё в свои заботливые, ухоженные руки, автомастерская Марио не то что не процветала, но и несла убытки.

Как именно они познакомились, Марио, да и сам Криш, не помнил. По версии Марио они встретились в клубе, где к смазливому Роналду приставали мудаки. Марио тогда его буквально отбил — ребята надавали пиздюлей Кришу, но против разъяренного Манджукича, словившего вьетнамские флешбэки из детства, были бессильны. Марио притащил его домой и выхаживал двое суток.

После этого они не расставались.

По версии Криша всё было ровным счётом наоборот.

Так же по версии Криша, они могли бы были быть прекрасной парой, если бы Марио не был бы депрессивным говном. Говорил он это, конечно, в шутку, и Марио это знал, ведь Криш был именно тем, кто всегда был с ним, даже когда он сам бы не захотел иметь с собой никаких дел. Марио считал Криша своей семьёй, кем-то безгранично родным и близким. Но, если и считал их парой, то парой пидорасов-неудачников, обладающих мощной телепатической связью друг с другом.

Поэтому Марио даже ни на долю секунды не удивился тому, что Криш понял, как ему нравится Сами раньше самого Марио.

Они с Сами переписывались и созванивались уже который месяц. И если сначала Марио сухо и сжато говорил о проделанной работе, то потом они, неизвестно каким образом (по мнению Криштиану, здесь не обошлось без помощи святого покровителя всех гомосексуалистов — Фредди Меркьюри), сошли с пути благоразумия на обочину детсадовской влюблённости. Криштиану откровенно ржал над Марио, который не мог перестать выглядеть как влюбленный школьник, из-за чего ему приходилось отбиваться от назойливых вопросов клиентов, не привыкших видеть такого Марио. Он никогда и ни с кем не общался столько, сколько с Хедирой, и это убивало его, вместе с тем делая его неприлично счастливым.

Они разговаривали часами. Марио мог бросить работу (когда Криш впервые увидел, что Марио, поняв, что звонит Сами, ушёл с радостным ебалом болтать по телефону, кинув рабочее место, он настолько охуел, что не мог выхуеть обратно всю ближайшую неделю), или мог пропустить свой обеденный перерыв, или мог не спать ночью, общаясь с Сами. Ему ни с кем не было так комфортно, как с ним. И от одной мысли, что Хедира чувствует то же самое, у него замирало сердце и начиналась тахикардия. Они обсуждали всё на свете и сходились практически во всём. За неполные четыре месяца Хедира стал ближе ему, чем кто бы то ни был ещё.

С Сами было легко. Он был мягким и не давил на Марио. Он был вежливым и таким милым, Господи, каким же он был милым, от этого у Марио сводило челюсть и яйца, потому что кроме того, что Сами был прекрасен внутри, он был охуенно горячим снаружи. Марио заработал себе пару мозолей на руках из-за того что не мог никак контролировать свои желания и дрочил 24/7 представляя, что его трогают безупречно красивые руки Сами. Когда он, листая Instagram Сами наткнулся на фото, где виднелись очертания хедировского члена, у Марио случился сперматоксикоз на фоне эмоциональной перегрузки. Тогда он весь вечер рыдал на плече у Криштиану, причитая о нелёгкой судьбе автомеханика-гея.

Марио, кроме того, что какого-то (вполне определенного) хуя по уши влюбился, был совершенно сбит с толку новыми ощущениями, потому что, хоть у него и были парни, но так сильно вляпаться в гомосексуальное болото ему ещё не приходилось. Он выел все мозги Криштиану, который охуевал от него с каждым днём всё больше и больше, и выел все мозги себе. Ему всё казалось, что его жёстко наёбывают, потому что не мог такой парень, как Хедира запасть на такого парня, как он. Больше всего он изводился из-за того, что они ничего не говорили друг другу прямо, хотя уже успели обсудить свадьбу и будущих детей, но при этом никто не решался сказать о симпатии. С одной стороны, Марио был этому рад: они оба взрослые парни, им нет никакого интереса до коротких интрижках, лучше узнать друг друга лучше, прежде чем бросать друг другу в объятия. С другой стороны, может, никакой симпатии и нет, может, Марио сам себе всё напридумывал, а Сами вообще не имел в виду ничего такого.

Эти мысли мешали Марио существовать не хуже вечно эрогированного члена.

***

С членами у Марио вообще была напряжёнка по жизни.

В старшей школе у него был парень. Его звали Лука, он был невероятно крошечным по сравнению с Марио. Он не был красивым, от него у Марио не перехватывало дух, он не чувствовал себя напряженной струной, находясь рядом с ним. Лука был классным. И Марио его, наверно любил, но вместе они были не из-за большого чувства, а потому, что из всех прочих раздражали друг друга меньше всех.

Марио уже работал, когда они начали встречаться. В мастерской у Марио были, так сказать, проблемы с коллективом — лучше него чинил машины только Юпп, поэтому и заказов у него было больше, чем дохуя, кроме того Юпп периодически скидывал свою работу на Марио. Другим это не нравилось. Марио проводил на работе большую часть своего времени, потому что деньги были для него важнее оценок. Лука тоже работал — подменял учителя в начальной школе. Они встречались вечерами, гуляли, ходили в кино. Лука обожал городской парк, который находился рядом с мастерской Марио, и они часто ходили по нему, целовались за деревьями и кормили местных белок.

Видимо, в какой-то из таких дней их увидел кто-то с работы.

К Марио подошли после смены, когда он принимал душ. Их было пятеро, остальные просто смотрели. Потом Марио, вспоминая тот день, думал, что ненавидел их больше других — потому что хуже неоправданной жестокости только трусость.

Марио пытался защититься. Он не сдавался даже тогда, когда его держали трое, а двое других избивали, приговаривая, как он им противен. Они говорили отвратительные вещи, от которых холодело сердце. Внутри у Марио кипела бессильная злоба, которой некуда было выйти. Он терпел и не кричал от боли, хотя очень хотелось, потому что от одной мысли, что его крики боли порадуют этих уродов, его начинало тошнить. Хотя, возможно, это были первые признаки сотрясения мозга.

В конце концов его оставили. Главный заводила, он же главный мудила, ткнул в лицо Марио ботинком:

— Целуй мне ноги, тварь. И клянись, что больше у тебя в жопе не будет ни одного члена.

Будь на месте Марио кто-то другой, он бы сделал всё что угодно, лишь бы мучения прекратились. Но Марио был на своём месте. Поэтому, стараясь выглядеть максимально гордо и независимо (с разбитым лицом это, конечно, было трудно), он плюнул на ботинок главного мудака и прохрипел:

— Никогда.

***

Сами должен был появиться на следующий день, и Марио методично, с несвойственными для него усердием и садизмом, ебал Кришу мозги.

В целом, это была одна из самый важных составляющих их дружбы. Они оба были достаточно скрытными по характеру, но даже таким отморозкам, как Марио и Кришу, была необходима помощь и поддержка. Марио потерял счёт вечерам, когда они сидели, коленка к коленке, и обсуждали всё, что творилось у них в сердцах. Марио не мог знать точно, насколько важными такие моменты единения были для Криша, но конкретно для него они значили практически всё. Если бы у него не было бы Криша, Марио, вероятно, уже бы давно гнил в могиле.

Любые проблемы они решали вместе. И влюбленность в Сами, что Марио однозначно записал в графу проблем, они тоже решали вместе.

Криш, как единственный адекватный человек в их гомосексуальном альянсе, распланировал подготовку к свиданию. Кроме всего прочего, Криш заставил Марио пойти прошвырнуться по магазинам и зайти в салон сделать стрижку. Роналду был падок на всё модное, поэтому заставил друга, путём махинаций и угроз, пойти за новыми джинсами и рубашкой. «Дорогой, в твоих старых даже у меня на тебя не встанет», — сказал ему Криш, когда Марио с ужасом в глазах услышал, куда они идут.

Марио до глубины душил ненавидел шоппинг, но он так хотел понравиться Сами, что решился на это, зная, какой зверь Криштиану во время покупок. Он был королём магазинов и тратил огромные деньги на одежду (больше он только отправлял семье. В этом они тоже были схожи). Он знал всё о моде и имел чувство стиля, и, хотя Марио шутил, что этот стиль больше похож на смесь Ким Кардашьян и Элтона Джона, доверял Кришу в выборе одежды.

Марио не мог вспомнить ни одного раза, когда бы он ещё так страдал перед свиданием. Или это было не свидание?

Сомнения такого плана приносили Марио практически физическую боль.

Они торчали в очередном магазине, и Марио страдал в примерочной, пока Криш стоял рядом и пил какой-то моднявый коктейль, явно не разделяя чувств Марио.

— О, у тебя классная жопа, малыш, — Криш беспардонно сунул нос за ширму. Марио примерял очередную, сотую по счёту, пару, и эти, наконец, ему сели. Криштиану почти полностью зашёл в примерочную и, сказал, — Ну-ка, покрутись.

— Я тебе что, ёлочка?

— Ну, ты колючий. Но если тебя сравнивать с чем-то по этому признаку, то ты скорее ёршик для унитаза.

— Ой, завали ебало, — Марио улыбнулся и пору раз повернулся. Джинсы были отпадные. Сидели как надо и выделяли всё то хорошее, что было в Марио. Криш удовлетворённо хмыкнул. Марио, обернувшись на него, спросил, — Ну, как?

— Если твой виолончелист не захочет тебя выебать сразу же, он тупой и не достоин тебя, Марио Манджукич.

— Да иди ты, — Марио залился краской, но в душе был согласен с Кришем. Выглядел он как самая горячая штучка на районе, — И он пианист, жопа ты склерозная.

— Знал бы ты, как мне поебать. Пошли на кассу.

Всю ночь Марио плохо спал, переживал. Это была их первая встреча в живую: в больницу к Сами не пускали. Марио пару раз порывался его выкрасть оттуда, о чём честно признался Сами, но тот посмеялся и сказал, что, увидев его, Марио точно передумает.

Марио честно не мог понять, как он может передумать.

Если он уже по уши, блять, влюблен в него?!

Сами не говорил, почему его так долго держали, и, хотя Марио буквально разрывало от любопытства, он не давил. Чувствовал, что излишней настойчивостью спугнет Сами. Тем более что Сами обещал подробно обсудить всё при встрече.

А ещё он сказал, что безумно хочет встретиться, и когда Марио это услышал, то зажал себе рот ладонью, чтобы не заорать от счастья.

***

Тогда его нашёл Юпп. Марио еле дополз до душевой кабины и, держась за стену, смывал с себя следы унижений. Он был без сил. Но не чувствовал себя оскорбленным. В конце концов, он не скрывал, ни от кого-то, ни от себя самого, что он гей и жить не может без хуёв.

Тем мудозвонам о такой самосознательности было только мечтать.

Юпп подбежал к нему, и Марио мёртвым лебедем рухнул к нему в руки. Он спрашивал что-то, о том, что болит, кто это с ним сделал, но Марио не слышал его. Он словно плыл, его несло по течению к свету.

Кто же знал, что это был ослепляющий свет приближающегося поезда?

Пришёл он в себя в больнице. Полиции он не сказал, с чьей помощью оказался там. Он рвался домой, потому что знал, что его семья не может себе позволить оплатить палату.

Потом он узнал, что лечение оплатил Юпп.

Его выписали через полторы недели. Забирали его Юпп и Лука. Родителям сказали, что он получил травму на работе. Марио не любил врать, но сказанное и не было ложью. Просто не было правдой. В полиции он подписал отказ от возбуждения уголовного дела. Юпп был недоволен, он рвал и метал, но выглядел при этом спокойно, выдавали только гуляющие туда-сюда желваки. Он и Лука хотели, чтобы Марио поехал домой — была пятница, ему бы и слова не сказали (особенно учитывая, что каждая собака в мастерской знала, что именно случилось с Марио). Но, как все прекрасно помнят, Марио не был трусом.

Поэтому напросился с Юппом в смену.

Они уже подъезжали к мастерской, когда Марио обернулся к Луке:

— У тебя же есть значок?  
— Какой?  
— С флагом.  
— Да, но зачем…  
— Милый, дай его мне.

Лука переглянулся с Юппом, но ничего не сказал. Молча снял значок с рюкзака и протянул Марио. Тот, в благодарность поцеловав Луку в щёку, прицепил на свою футболку. Юпп ничего не сказал по этому поводу, но Марио мог поклясться, что тот улыбался.

Когда они зашли в ангар, все разговоры разом смолкли. Марио, живописно разукрашенный синяками, с заклеенным носом и с фиксатором на шее, обвёл всех взглядом. Значок было отлично видно всем присутствующим. Он прошёл к машине, которую они с Юппом начинали ремонтировать до того, как лучший падаван лучшего мастера был изнасилован. Он шёл, а вокруг него все расступались, будто боялись, что если подойдут к Марио достаточно близко, то тоже окажутся в коленно-локтевой позе в душе.

Те пятеро стояли рядом с машиной. Главный мудила был одновременно зол, напуган и обескуражен. Марио подошёл к ним и, щёлкнув пальцем по значку, сказал:

— Я вам такие же подарю. Не пидорас только один раз, если что. А латентные пидоры — всё равно пидоры.

Марио мог слышать, как раздались еле слышимые смешки. Даже различил среди прочих смех Юппа. Он уже почти дошёл до тачки, когда обернулся и громко сказал:

— Добро пожаловать в ЛГБТ комьюнити, уроды.

***

В день встречи всё пошло по пизде.

Во-первых, клиенты дали просраться всему персоналу — Криш не успевал тушить конфликты, милые менеджерки Ориелла и Антония не успевали оформлять заявки, мастера заебались уже даже заёбываться и просто гневно курили на рабочем месте. Такое Марио обычно не позволял, но в тот день он ебался не с Сами (хотя хотелось!), а с привезённый байком, и ему дела не было до того, кто там чем занимается. Харли Дэевидсон, красивый, как бБог, даже после того, как местный меценат Джиджи Буффон не вписался на нём в поворот. Марио послал бы другого клиента и спокойно стал бы готовиться к свиданию (они с Кришем решили, что надо мыслить позитивно, потому что мысли материальны и все такое дерьмо, поэтому Марио что есть мочи думал о том, как они с Сами поженятся и уедут жить в Париж), но это был Джиджи — славный дядька, который всегда с теплотой принимал его и Криша, и отказать Джиджи Марио был физически не в состоянии.

Во-вторых, Сами не отвечал весь день. Он был дома уже два дня и всё это время они отлично общались. Но именно в день Х он не брал трубку и не отвечал на сообщения. Марио бесился из-за этого, бесился из-за сраных клиентов, бесился, что выглядит не как самая горячая штучка на районе, а как вонючий боров.

В-третьих, его одолевали мысли, что Сами не придёт, что нахер ему не сдался, такому пиздатому и талантливому механик с кучей проблем в голове и жизни. Что он мог ему предложить? Что он может ему дать? Что ему вообще нужно? Может, ему не нужно ничего? Было скучно лежать в больнице, а теперь всё чики-пуки, можно попросить какого-то хрена забрать авто вместо себя и буэнос ночес, дорогой Марио?

«Ну и хуй с ним тогда», — яростно затушил Марио сигарету в переполненную пепельницу и с злым блеском в глазах вернулся к работе.

Был уже глубокий вечер. Сами так ни разу не ответил. Марио был настолько мрачный, что к нему не подходил даже Криш. Мало помалу все расходились, и остались только они. Марио с таким усердием вкручивал гайки, что в итоге погнул гаечный ключ. Криш доделывал свою работу и, когда табличка мастерской была перевёрнута с «Открыто» на «Закрыто», подошёл к нему и обнял за плечи:

— Зай…  
— Давай без этого.  
— Давай, конечно. Пошли, нажрёмся, как две свиньи. Джиджи поймёт: его тоже мальчики не раз кидали. Можем даже к нему поехать. Наверняка сидит, пьёт своё вино, заливает горе от потери байка.  
— Я просто не понимаю, чё за говно?! — гаечный ключ полетел в стену. Марио весь трясся. Ему хотелось плакать, выпить и набить кому-то морду, желательно Сами, а лучше себе, чтобы никогда больше не влюбляться. — Неужели я такое дно?  
— Разумеется нет. Просто твой принц оказался неблагодарным пиздюком. Пошли, нассым ему в бензобак, а? А потом пойдём пить вино и не сдаваться.  
— Нет, ссать в бензобак мы не будем. Машина не при чём. Но выпить надо, да. Давай я щас вот эту поеботу вправлю, чтобы завтра его забрали — он уже на ходу.  
— Окей, — Криш встал и отошёл к стойке. Марио вернулся к байку.

Прошло едва ли минут десять, когда звякнул дверной колокольчик. Марио, не отвлекаясь, продолжил ковыряться. Криш крикнул, тоже не поднимая головы:

— Мы закрыты!  
— Да, я знаю. Мне нужен Марио.

Они синхронно обернулись к двери. Там стоял Сами. Он был в белой футболке и в шортах. Левой ноги ниже колена не было. Вместо неё был протез. Красивый, навороченный, но протез. Теперь стало ясно, почему он не соглашался на встречу раньше: стеснялся.

Желание ёбнуть водки и себе по роже за тугодумие росло просто в геометрической прогрессии.

Он выглядел сногсшибательно. У Марио сразу же пропала вся злость, он только смотрел на него и не мог налюбоваться. Он вдруг забыл, что весь в говне, что на нем не крутые джинсы, а рабочая роба, что он воняет и вообще, в целом, забыл, что вокруг есть кто-то кроме них. Сами смущенно улыбнулся, и сердце Марио дрогнуло.

— Меня учили ходить с протезом. Хотелось к тебе прийти, а не приехать в кресле. Прости, что опоздал.

Марио был готов простить ему в тот момент всё, что угодно. Он чувствовал, что должен сказать что-то важное, но вместо этого, вопреки логике, здравому смыслу и сотням репетиций первого диалога глаза в глаза с Кришем, спросил:

— Хочешь прокатиться на Харлее?

***

После произошедшего, Марио ещё недолго проработал на старом месте.

Как бы он не был против вмешательства в личную жизнь, как бы ему не было неприятно мусолить произошедшее, как бы ему не было противно от одной мысли, что это станет известно семье, как бы он не желал переступить через всё и просто заниматься любимым делом, никто ему этого не дал.

Отказ по всем пунктам.

Марио было 16.

Он был, хоть он сам себя таковым не считал, просто ребёнком, которого всю жизнь гнули во все стороны разные обстоятельства. Марио был сильным, как физически, так и морально, и для него было несложно принять произошедшее. Он отнёсся к изнасилованию так же, как относился к любым другим проблемам своей жизни — было, да прошло. Он не вогнал самого себя в депрессию, не проникся ни к кому горячечной жаждой ненависти и мести, не винил себя. Он знал, кто виноват и кто неправ, но от этого ему было не горячо и не холодно. Потому что, наказав виновных, невозможно было избежать того, что уже произошло.

Он знал, что у тех мудаков были семьи. Знал их жён и детей. Он искренне сочувствовал, что им приходилось жить с ними бок о бок. И искренне надеялся, что никто из них не попадёт в ту же ситуацию, что и он.

Он не хотел наказывать тех парней, потому что был уверен, что они сами себя наказали. Он видел трёх из них в гей-клубе на отшибе города.

Иногда идея на счёт значков не казалась ему настолько ужасной.

Однако, несмотря на то, что Марио не написал ни на кого заявление, из больницы всё же поднялась буча: ещё бы, изнасилован сам Марио Манджукич, тот самый, сын того самого, ученик этого, парень вот этого. Город был маленьким, а слухи разносились быстро. Вскоре об этом узнали все.

Как и во всём в этой жизни, в этой ситуации было две стороны: хорошая и плохая.

К числу хорошего можно было смело приписать тот факт, что за мудаками стали буквально охотиться в городе. Их избегали и не шли к ним с ремонтом машин. У самого главного мудака забрали детей, с двумя другими развелись жёны. Между тем к Марио относились с уважением. Не трогали его с этой темой, но и не вели себя с ним как с ранимой барышней. Никакого пренебрежения, которого так боялся Манджукич, не было.

Но были и те, кто поддерживал другую сторону конфликтующих.

К ним относилась и мать Марио.

Узнав о случившемся, она, самым первым делом влепила сыну оплеуху. Не до конца зажившая шея жалобно охнула. Марио знал, точнее думал, что знал, за что это: за то, что не сказал правду.

Ему бы тогда задуматься о том, насколько здоровые отношения в семье, если ребёнок знает классификацию побоев, но по юности Марио был слишком наивен.

Мать смотрела на него с ненавистью. Марио, впервые с момента изнасилования, испугался. Она смотрела на него как на что-то совершенно отвратительное, что портило ей жизнь и вообще вызывало чувство сродни непрекращающейся режущей зубной боли.

Так смотрел на него отец.

Который уже год как гнил в могиле и которого Марио всеми силами, но, тем не менее, безуспешно пытался заменить.

Мать скривила губы и сказала фразу, навсегда изменившую жизнь Манджукича-младшего:

— Хорошо, что отец умер, и не видит, сколько разочарования ты принёс.

Марио не заплакал. Не смог. Он никогда не показывал своих эмоций семье. Он молча кивнул. Молча собрал вещи. Молча поцеловал сестру и только уходя навсегда из дома сказал:

— Я тебя больше не разочарую, мам.

Он вышел, чтобы больше никогда не появиться ни в этом доме, ни в этом городе, ни в этой стране.

А разрыдался он только тогда, когда звонил из телефонного аппарата Юппу.

***

Руки Сами, как Марио себе это и представлял, ощущались просто охуенно.

Они ехали на байке Джиджи, и Марио чувствовал себя дохуя счастливым: он вёз парня своей мечты смотреть закат и, как он надеялся, жадно целоваться под заходящим солнцем.

Они были без шлемов, и Марио чувствовал дыхание Сами на своей шее.

Говорить не надо, что у него стояло всё, что только могло стоять.

Сами был в сто раз лучше, чем Марио его себе рисовал. Он был забавным и учтивым, флиртовал, забавно краснел над его двусмысленными шутками, смеялся, показывая ровные зубы и всем своим видом сводил Марио с ума и активно давал понять, что всё происходящее очень даже обоюдно.

Марио припарковался на самом обрыве. Вокруг не было никого и ничего, только лениво скользящее вниз солнце, лилово-розовое небо и бесконечная гладь моря. Марио почувствовал, как Сами затаил дыхание. Он не отодвинулся ни на миллиметр, и Марио не мог отказать себе в удовольствии думать, что он его обнимает.

— Я никого больше сюда не возил.  
— Тут очень красиво, Марио, — ответил Сами и положил голову ему на плечо. Его огромный нос касался его щеки, и Марио, чувствуя тактильный голод, положил свои руки поверх рук Сами. Тот моментально переплёл их пальцы. От предвкушения чего-то нереального у Марио закололо под сердцем. — Но знаешь, кто красивее?

Марио резко обернулся. Между ними не было ничего, только рвущее их обоих чувство. Они сказали почти одновременно:

— Ты.  
— Ты.

И тогда Марио его поцеловал.

Всё, что было до Сами, все, кто был до Сами, стали ничтожными и лишенными смысла. Марио не мог прекратить целовать его, ему не было никакого дела до всего остального. Мир рухнул и ожил на губах у Сами. Марио гладил его лицо, запускал пальцы в его волосы, жадно вдыхал запах Хедиры, пока тот с остервенением выпился в его футболку, второй рукой находясь там, где ей было самое место — на заднице Марио.

В какой-то момент Марио стало не хватать той близости, что уже была между ними. Он, оторвавшись от губ Сами, прошептал:

— Дай я… Секунду.

Он пересел, теперь находясь лицом к Сами. Марио закинул руки на плечи Хедиры, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, явно ощущая, что Сами ждал этой встречи ничуть не меньше, чем он. Сами перешёл мокрыми поцелуями от губ Марио до его скул и ушей, и в тот самый момент, когда руки его оказались под нижним бельём Марио, зубы сомкнулись на его шее, а Марио издал жалобный всхлип, произошло нечто, о чём никто из них и подумать не мог: мотоцикл упал, а вместе с ним и новоиспеченные любовники.

Первым засмеялся Сами. За ним Марио. Они ржали, причём так сильно, что их история могла бы закончиться как в сказке: и умерли они в один день, неудовлетворенные, погребенные заживо под чужим байком.

Но такие сказки никому не интересны.

***

Он сидел в какой-то забегаловке, где ему налили пива, не спросив документы. Ясен хуй, весь город знал его в лицо, некоторые даже в жопу. Марио неторопливо цедил пиво, закинув ноги на свои сумки.

Он не жалел, что ушёл. Это бы всё равно случилось рано или поздно. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным. Марио только теперь сполна прочувствовал, что к произошедшему в душе нельзя отнестись как к рядовой проблеме. Проблемы решаемы, это же останется в нём навсегда. Будет вонять и топить его изнутри, лишая возможности на спасение.

Марио смотрел на свои ноги и ощущал фантомные прикосновения. «Нечего с ним церемониться, он каждый день в жопу даёт, давай, гандон, получай наслаждение».

Вот кем, точнее, чем Марио себя ощущал. Использованным, заштопанным гандоном. Можно, конечно, ещё раз им воспользоваться, вот только кто захочет?

Марио и сам не хотел.

Когда пришёл Юпп, Марио был уже в говно. Юпп ничего ему не сказал, заплатил за него, попросил официанта загрузить вещи Марио в машину, а сам помог Марио встать, и, придерживая его, повёл к своей машине. Юпп отвёз его к себе домой, вместе с женой уложил его спать в гостевой спальне, куда тут же забежал Кандо — пёс Юппа, и, в этом Марио был не уверен, но он будто бы почувствовал тогда сквозь сонное марево, как Юпп поцеловал его в лоб.

Ему хотелось сказать, чтобы Юпп не марал об него руки.

Но только прерывисто вздохнул, и, когда Юпп на прощанье положил ему руку на плечо, сжал её своей и попросил, неожиданно даже для самого себя:

— Посидите со мной. Пожалуйста.

Юпп сел на край его кровати, всё так же держа руку на плече Марио. Они сидели в тишине, не бьющей напалмом, а спокойной, умиротворяющей, домашней. Юпп поглаживал его плечи, спину и бок. Марио почти заснул, убаюканный монотонными движениями, когда Юпп вдруг заговорил:

— Мой сын Томас в детстве часто просил, чтобы я с ним посидел. Я ему читал сказки, пел песни, но чаще всего рассказывал о машинах. Ему не нравилось. Я таскал его с собой на работу, но он не испытывал никакой радости от этого. Я знал много механиков, но ни у кого не видел такой любви к машинам, как у тебя, Марио. Когда я увидел тебя тогда, как горели твои глаза, я решил, что не могу позволить им погаснуть. Ты мне как сын, Марио, думаю, что ты это знаешь. Но если ты думаешь, что я пытаюсь восполнить тобой отсутствие Томаса, но ты неправ. Я люблю тебя просто так, не за что-то, а просто потому, что ты есть. Мне не важно, что ты делаешь, с кем ты встречаешься, к чему ты стремишься, если это делает тебя счастливым. И ничто на свете не изменит этого, — Марио не заметил даже, как снова начал плакать. Ему никто и никогда не говорил такого, и для него это было настолько неприменимо к его персоне! Любовь не за что, просто так, потому что он — это он, а никто другой — это всё не про него. Про него — отчуждение длиною в жизнь, нескрываемая агрессия и бесконечные унижения, в душе и во вне.

Марио закрыл лицо руками, словно боялся, что из его глаз выльется больше слёз, чем нужно. Он не заметил, как кровать прогнулась под весом Юппа, и как тот лёг к нему лицом, крепко обнимая Марио:

— С тобой не случится больше ничего из того, чего ты не захочешь сам. Мне жаль, что я не смог тебя уберечь. Прости меня, сынок. Я не допущу, чтобы ты ещё когда-то страдал.  
— Зачем вы, разве вам не противно?.. — Юпп встряхнул его, взял его лицо в свои ладони и, с непривычной для него яростью в голосе, сказал:  
— Не смей. Не смей думать, что ты чего-то недостоин в этой жизни. Что ты можешь, или, что хуже, должен быть кому-то неприятен или противен. Единственное, что мне противно, это находится в этом городе. Марио, мы с Ирис уезжаем. Обратно в Мюнхен. И, пока ты не начал паниковать, я предлагаю тебе поехать с нами.  
— Че?..  
— Очень интеллектуально, парень.  
— У меня нет денег.  
— Ничего, я всё устрою, потом найдём тебе работу и отдашь.  
— Вы не обязаны, Юпп.  
— Конечно, нет. Но вопрос не в том, обязан я или нет, а хочешь ли ты уехать отсюда? Мир огромный, Марио, но, не уезжая никогда из Славонски-Брода, никогда не узнаешь насколько. Давай так: ты поспишь, а с утра мы с тобой всё обсудим, ладно?  
— Я согласен! — Марио ощутил, как его накрыла паника. Ему показалось, хотя Юпп никогда раньше не давал повода усомниться в его словах, но, видимо, весь пиздец ситуации сильно отразился на эмоциональном фоне Марио, что он явно ощутил: если он не согласится уехать с Юппом сейчас, то не уедет больше никогда из ненавистного ему города. Юпп, по-доброму усмехнувшись, положил его горячую голову себе на плечо, целуя в мокрый от озноба висок:

— Я не брошу тебя. Можешь даже не надеяться. Ты не один, Марио, и больше никогда не будешь. Засыпай, я буду в соседней комнате. Если что, Кандо рядом, — Юпп, встав с кровати, потрепал овчарку по голове. Он ещё раз поцеловал Марио в лоб, прежде чем поправить на нём одеяло и подойти к выходу из комнаты. Только тогда Марио окликнул его:

— Мне очень жаль, что ваш сын погиб.  
— Чего? Кто тебе такое сказал?  
— Ребята на работе…  
— Олухи, — беззлобно вздохнул Юпп, — Томас жив. Живёт в Мюнхене. Вместе со своей женой Лизой занимаются разведением лошадей. Я вас познакомлю, думаю, вы друг другу понравитесь. Он, правда, шило в жопе, но тебе, как гею, к такому не привыкать. Спи, Жучок.

И Марио, абсолютно обессиленный, но впервые за долгое время почувствовавший себя счастливым, уснул буквально за пару минут.

А через неделю его, Хайнкесов и Кандо встречал в мюнхенском аэропорту Томас с женой.

Больше Марио никогда не возвращался в Хорватию.

***

Они ввалились в квартиру Марио целуясь. Они были как сгусток сокрушительной энергии, и никто из них не мог, да и не хотел, что-то с этим делать. Марио захлопнул входную дверь ногой, одновременно с этим пытаясь расстегнуть рубашку Сами. Тот, хотя и был занят тем, что пытался засунуть сразу обе руки в трусы Манджукича, засмеялся:

— У нас есть всё время мира, тебе не обязательно рвать мою рубашку.  
— Если я не буду рвать твою рубашку, то у меня разорвёт яйца от нетерпения, предлагаю тебе сделать выбор и как можно скорее.  
— В таком случае, я выбираю твои яйца.  
— Господи, спасибо! — Марио смачно поцеловал Сами в губы и, пока Сами смеялся и говорил, что он долбанный придурок, окончательно стянул с того рубашку, следом мстительно рванув ремень из петель его шорт.

Марио было мало Сами. Его переполняли чувства, а касания отзывались дрожью во всём теле, но вместе с тем он словно боялся, что если перестанет целовать и трогать Сами, то тот исчезнет, оставив Марио со стоящим членом и разбитым сердцем.

Поэтому он целовал, целовал, целовал, до саднящих губ и всхлипов, бегающих от одних губ к другим.

Сами был мягким. Его кожа, словно всегда излучающая тепло, была мягкой и горячей. Хедира был не как Марио — из-за того, что Манджукич был не столько мускулистым, сколько жилистым, он казался больше, хотя это было совсем не так. Но все же, на каком-то подсознательном уровне, Марио передал бразды правления Сами, и тот, очевидно, тоже подвластный не столько разуму, сколько инстинктам, занял лидирующие позиции в этом абсолютно не соревновательном действии.

Марио не часто был в пассивной роли, хотя она никак не унижала его и не принижало его эго, но было не так много парней, перед которыми Марио готов был оказаться в настолько доверительной позе. Кроме того, ему казалось, что, занимая принимающую позицию, он, хоть и ненадолго, но становился беззащитным, а этого он, с тех пор, как ему исполнилось семнадцать, принять не мог. Но перед Сами Марио не то, что хотел, он просто не мог не предложить ему себя в таком контексте. Сами было легко довериться. Он смотрел своими невозможными глазами, оглаживал большими ладонями, целовал в уголок челюсти настолько нежно и чувственно, будто всем своим естеством говорил: «Всё хорошо. Я рядом. Я не брошу. Можешь на меня положиться». И Марио, переполненный всей гаммой чувств, на которые вообще был способен его эмоциональный диапазон, положился на Сами во всех возможных и невозможных смыслах.

Марио потерялся в ощущениях. Забылся в эмоциях. Он мог только трогать, гладить, лизать и напоминал себе оголодавшее животное, а не человека. Ему могло бы быть стыдно, если бы Сами не вёл себя таким же образом: в какой-то момент у него отключились все тормоза, потому что он, как будто Манджукич не весил ровным счётом ничего, подхватил его за задницу и, с чудовищной грацией, граничащей с неуклюжестью, прижал его к двери ванной комнаты, одновременно с этим идеально потираясь своим стоящим членом о член Марио. Манджукич издал что-то похожее на писк, переходящий в гортанный стон, и, скрестив ноги за спиной у Сами, он лихорадочно зашептал, держа его лицо в своих руках:

— Твой протез!  
— Он крепкий. Если ты думаешь, что, потратив на него несколько тысяч евро, я не думал о том, что смогу трахать тебя у стены, то ты ошибаешься, — Марио почему-то сразу поверил Сами, да и было сложно не поверить, когда Сами через слово целовал его беспорядочно в лицо, шею и плечи, между тем не переставая тереться своим членом об его.  
— Бля, — простонал Марио, для себя решив, что никто ещё не шёл ради него на такие радикальные поступки, как Сами, из-за чего у него чуть не лопнуло сердце от любви к этому нереальному мужчине. Марио потянулся за поцелуем, и, разумеется, получил его, но продолжить спокойно ебаться у стены ему не позволила совесть — Марио, хоть и был доходягой, всё же весил прилично, и, хотя сама мысль о том, что он мог бы быть оттраханным Хедирой у стены, заставляла его яйца поджиматься в предвкушении, он всё же предложил, оторвавшись от губ Сами и, взглянув в его совершенно расфокусированные глаза, — Отнесёшь меня в спальню? Хочу, чтобы наш первый раз был нежным, как пузико у щеночка.

Сами улыбнулся и, подхватив Марио удобнее, огляделся в поисках нужной двери. Заметив её, он чуть подбросил Марио, из-за чего тот взвизгнул и вцепился в плечи Сами мёртвой хваткой, и сказал, мелко целуя ключицы Марио:

— Я не буду спрашивать, откуда такие сравнения, ладно?  
— Да, лучше не надо.

Комната Марио была слишком простой, в ней не было ничего лишнего. Зато и срача не было, хотя Марио помнил, что с утра оставил кровать не заправленной, но видимо проницательный Криш, который умел по глазам определять, когда кто собирается трахаться, успел заскочить и сделать комнату Марио чуть приятнее в контексте планирующего соития. Марио думал, что Сами уронит его на постель и заберётся на него сверху, но вместо этого Сами сел сам, позволяя Марио руководить парадом. Тот, оценив благородный позыв, коротко поцеловал Сами в губы, после чего не так плавно и сексуально, как изначально планировал, опустился перед ним на колени.

Даже под дулом пистолета Марио не смог бы сказать, сколько раз представлял себе, как отсасывает Хедире. Может, раз десять, или раз сто или тысячу. Это было не так важно и уж точно не так ярко, как в реальности — когда пальцы Марио скользили между бедер Сами, когда он вдыхал его мускусный запах через ткань шорт, уткнувшись носом в ширинку, когда, подцепив зубами «язычок» молнии, лениво расстегивал молнию, не переставая смотреть Сами в глаза. Тот выглядел, конечно, донельзя охуенно: красные щеки, поплывший взгляд, сжавшиеся ноздри и покусанные губы. Он смотрел на Марио так, словно тот был каким-то необыкновенным, и только от того, что Сами так смотрел на него, Марио готов был кончить себе в штаны.

Единственным, чего не было во влажных фантазиях Марио, это протез.

Сам по себе протез не вызывал у Марио никаких чувств. Он так сильно полюбил Сами за то время, что они общались, что даже если бы тот в итоге оказался бы хреновым десептиконом, он бы всё равно хотел провести с ним всю свою жизнь. Но то, что протез не давал покоя самому Хедире, выводило Марио из состояния взрывоопасного возбуждения и приводило к осознанию, что как он сам был разъёбан жизнью морально, так и Сами был поёбан жизнью физически. Перед глазами Марио вдруг отчётливо нарисовались не только года вселенского счастья на двоих, но и долгий путь решения их психологических проблем. И, если раньше это бы ввело Марио в ступор, то теперь он чувствовал в себе силы если не решить свои собственные проблемы, то хотя бы помочь в этом вопросе Сами.

И, совершенно непонятно, почему, но Марио почувствовал, что у Сами такой же взгляд на это.

Марио положил руки на колени к Сами, и тот ощутимо вздрогнул. Он полулежал на кровати, оперевшись на локти, и был таким красивым, что Марио на пару секунд забыл, как дышать. Сами сглотнул (член Марио от этого вздрогнул и упёрся в ширинку) и сказал:

— Это не обязательно, Марио.  
— Ты мне нравишься весь. Целиком. Меня не смущает твой протез. Я не буду его трогать, если ты не хочешь, но скажи: если бы такое случилось со мной, тебя бы это смущало?  
— Что? Нет! Никогда.  
— Почему тогда это должно смущать меня? — Марио положил подбородок на то колено, которое заканчивалось протезом. Сами, буквально пару мгновений поколебавшись, что явственно читалось у него на лице, протянул руку и зарылся в короткий ёжик волос Марио. Его взгляд снова стал тёплым, как патока, и когда он, наконец, ответил, в его голосе слышались смешинки:  
— Если тебя это не смущает, почему ты тогда остановился?

Марио засмеялся, целуя Сами в живое колено. Марио, целеустремленно стаскивая с Сами шорты, целовал оголяющиеся бедра:

— Ты просто … самый … невозможный … и … охуенный … парень … в моей жизни, Сами Хедира, — Марио слышал тихий смех Сами и медленно умирал. Он никогда не был более счастливым, чем сейчас. Никогда. И он не променял бы этот момент ни на что другое. Марио аккуратно вытаскивал ноги Сами из шорт, и, как на зло, протез не стал нормально выпутываться. Марио хотел уже снять его (как механик, он понял, как именно крепится протез, и не было бы никакого труда снять его), но Сами остановил его, положив поверх его руки свою. На непонимающий взгляд Марио он ответил:

— Я не стесняюсь. Но без него я пока не могу нормально двигаться. Если мы его снимем, — у Марио дёрнулось сердце от этого «мы», — то тебе придётся всё делать сегодня самому.  
— Ничего, я самостоятельный, — с этими словами Марио ловко отстегнул протез. Сами, издав что-то среднее между смешком и напуганным вздохом, окончательно лег на кровать.

Первые пару секунд Марио реально боялся посмотреть на то, что когда-то было ногой Сами. Поэтому он не спеша отставил протез в сторону, снова положил обе ладони на колени Сами, и только потом взглянул на его ногу. Ничего отвратительного он там не увидел. Обычная культя. Да, было бы отлично, если бы там была нога, но её не было и в ближайшем будущем она явно не отросла бы заново, поэтому Марио сделал то, что сделал бы любой адекватный человек — смирился с неизбежным.

Он вдруг подумал, какого Сами было потерять часть себя. Не фигурально, как, например, Марио, а по-настоящему. Было ли ему так же больно, как и ему? Было ли ему так же страшно? Что он чувствует теперь? Марио вдруг подумал о том, сколько времени у него ушло на принятие себя, на то, чтобы зализать свои душевные раны. По его скромным подсчётам выходило очень дохуя. Явно не те неполные полгода, что были у Сами. И, тем не менее, вот он перед ним, лежит, доверяя ему настолько, что показывает то, что считает худшим в себе.

И если до этого Марио думал, что любить Сами Хедиру больше, чем он уже его любит, невозможно, то теперь от этой невыносимой влюбленности Марио разорвало на части и из-за не же собрало снова, обновленным, очищенным, обречённым всегда любить этого мужчину, в горе, в радости, в душе и в автомобильных авариях.

Когда Марио прикоснулся губами к неровному краю культи, по его щекам текли слёзы. Сами прерывисто выдохнул, и еле слышно застонал, когда Марио поцелуями прошёл перекрёстный путь от обоих коленок, до бёдер и, в конце концов, резко раздвинув ноги Сами, до его члена. Он на секунду поднял глаза на Сами, чтобы встретиться с ответным голодным взглядом, и прошептал у самой головки:

— Делай что хочешь, только не тяни за уши, — и, дождавшись судорожного кивка Сами, опустился ртом до самого лобка Хедиры.

Сами был тёрпким на вкус и слегка вязким, и у Марио уже порядочно болела челюсть и чесался нос от того, что он почти постоянно утыкался в жесткие чёрные волосы Сами. Но это было откровенной хуйнёй по сравнению с тем, как стонал Сами, как он матерился сквозь зубы на немецком (знал бы Юпп, в каком аспекте Марио помогло знание языка! Хе-хе), и, конечно, дёргал его за уши, куда без этого. У самого Марио стояло так, что впору забивать гвозди, но, вместо того, чтобы помочь самому себе, он не переставая гладил бедра Сами. Он хотел, чтоб тот уяснил, что ему нравится, действительно нравится даже культя Сами, и, судя по тому, что больше Хедира ни слова не сказал про своё увечье, у Марио это хорошо получалось.

Он чувствовал, что Сами уже на грани, и, если честно, был готов принять всё, что у Сами было для него, но тот вовремя дёрнул Марио на себя, заставив того снова сесть ему на колени. Сами поцеловал его, глубоко и крепко, а затем, взяв в руку член Марио, спросил:

— Ты меня трахнешь или я тебя?  
— Ты вроде как хотел быть ленивой жопой сегодня.  
— Значит, я сни…  
— Нет, значит, я всё сделаю сам, — Марио толкнул его на кровать, оседлав Сами. Он потянулся через Сами под подушку, где у него хранились смазки и презервативы на все случаи жизни. Он кинул пачку гандонов Сами, а сам, вылив себе на руку добротную порцию смазки, завёл руку себе за спину и уже практически вставил в себе сразу же два пальца (жаркими ночами он думал не только о том, как бы он отсасывал Сами, ага), как Хедира перехватил его руку и, прикоснувшись к инстинктивно сжавшемуся колечку мышц, сказал:

— Ну уж нет, я хочу растянуть тебя сам. Спиной ко мне, — у Марио побежали мурашки от такого тона, но, тем не менее, позиция была изменена, однако, по причине дерьмового характера, он всё же не мог не съязвить:  
— То есть, ты теперь главный да, Сами? Интересно, кто тебе да-а-а-а, — он упал на собственные руки, потому что Сами решил не церемониться и вставил сразу оба пальца, причём ювелирно попав прямо по простате. Марио буквально взвыл: он столько ночей дрочил на эти музыкальные пальцы, но реальность была в сто раз ярче, чем любая, даже самая смелая его фантазия.  
— Кто мне дал? Ты мне дашь, верно, детка?  
— Бля, да-а-а, — Марио честно не понимал, как два пальца сменились тремя, но факт оставался фактом — Марио, с поднятой вверх задницей, подмахивал растягивающим его пальцам, думая, что если он сдохнет прямо так, то это будет лучшая смерть, лучше страной Вальхаллы. Он слышал неровное дыхание Сами, чувствовал, как тот ёрзает по простыням, ловил сведенными лопатками его жадный взгляд. Он никогда ещё не хотел так сильно чтобы его трахнули, никогда! Он уже готов был просить Сами, о да, тому бы это очень понравилось, он уже представил себе, как они будут заниматься грязными и непристойными делами ночью и днём, но тот опять сделал по-своему: он звонко ударил по ягодице Марио и хрипло попросил, нет, приказал:

— В коленно-локтевую, детка.

После, когда Сами будет спать, а Марио будет лежать и слушать, как мерно и громко бьётся его сердце, он подумает, почему он не словил паническую атаку от этих слов. После изнасилования он ни с кем больше не занимался в этой позе, ни с одним мужчиной. Стоило ему услышать или увидеть нечто подобное, как его скручивал иррациональный страх, нечто большее, что-то, с чем не мог бороться ни он, ни кто-то другой. Но Сами сказал это так естественно, что тело Марио сработало быстрее, чем его больной мозг: он послушно выгнулся, почти сразу же ощутив, как Сами пристроился сзади.

Он ожидал, что тот уже трахнет его. Был готов к привычной первичной боли. Но вместо члена Сами Марио вдруг ощутил его язык. Марио застонал, как подстреленный зверь, и, уронив голову, произнёс на грани слышимости:

— Сами, что ты… Господи, Сами…  
— Мне нравится, когда ты зовёшь меня по имени. А ещё мне нравится делать тебе приятно. Расслабься, всё хорошо. Я два месяца мечтал так сделать, — язык Сами снова вернулся в задницу Марио, одновременно с этим из головы Марио исчезли все мысли. Он мог только стонать и еле держать себя на трясущихся руках. Знал бы он раньше, насколько полезен римминг для очищения разума! Всегда бы только так и ебался, ей-богу.

Марио, хотя и был порядком дезориентирован, не забыл, что на вечер роль ленивой жопы занята не им. И, хотя он бы с радостью кончил только от языка Сами в своей жопе, он, собрав все свое мужество в кулак, просипел:

— Сами, я сейчас кончу. И буду очень громко плакать, если это будет не от твоего члена…

Он не знал, каким образом Хедира услышал его, но Сами отстранился, и тогда Марио, перевернувшись на трясущихся ногах, уложил его на спину, и, взяв член Сами в свою руку, медленно ввёл в себя.

Марио жадно смотрел, как расширились зрачки Сами, как напряглось его тело, его сжавшиеся пальцы на своих бёдрах. Он слышал, как Сами беспорядочно шептал его имя, видел, как он жмурил от удовольствия свои глаза, чувствовал, как радостно дрожал внутри него член Хедиры, и, положа руку на сердце, чувствовал себя охуенно.

Он знал, что долго не продержится — слишком долго ждал всего этого. Он объезжал Сами, упираясь тому в грудь, ощущая, как горячие ладони Сами гладят его тело. Они двигались в едином ритме, и ничто на земле не могло им помешать. Марио скользил взглядом по Сами, и ему как никогда хотелось поцеловать его, но, когда он тянулся к губам Сами, то соскальзывал с его члена. Он сделал несколько попыток, жалобно хныча, пока Сами на сел на кровати, подтянув к себе Марио.

Теперь они были лицом к лицу, темп был медленнее, движения были тягучими, сладкими. В те моменты, что они не целовались, они смотрели друг на друга, будучи не в состоянии прекратить любоваться. Марио, хотя и был переполнен эмоциями, чувствовал необходимость что-то сказать, дать понять Сами, насколько для него важно все происходящее. Его руки, как и тогда на мотоцикле, обнимали Сами за шею, но в этот раз Марио не чувствовал, будто они куда-то падают.

Они летели.

Он смазанно поцеловал Сами в висок и сказал, касаясь губами его уха:

— Я хочу запомнить этот вечер навсегда.  
— Этот вечер далеко не единственный.  
— Знаю. Знаю, но этот — особенный. Потому что я наконец-то нашёл тебя.  
— Марио…  
— Я не шучу, Сами. Думай обо мне что хочешь, но я влюбился в тебя с того самого телефонного звонка и это…

Договорить у Марио не получилось, потому что Сами вдруг резко впился к его губы поцелуем, а потом, проявив чудеса изворотливости для одноногого человека, опрокинул Марио на спину, и, нависнув сверху, начал двигаться мощными, резкими, целенаправленно попадающими по простате толчками, непонятно откуда взяв силы на слова:

— Знаешь, что я думаю о тебе? Я думаю, что ты такой охуенный, Марио. Я все эти месяцы мечтал о тебе, и я поверить не могу, что ты мой. Знаешь, я думал, что ты меня наебал, когда сказал, что ни с кем не встречаешься, и я рад, что это правда, но даже если бы у тебя был кто-то, я бы всё равно добился тебя, слышишь? Потому что ты — самое важное, что у меня есть. Ты, твои заёбы, машины твои, твой характер блядский, жопа твоя невъебенная. Ты мой, ясно? Я никому не отдам тебя, Марио, ты только мой, мой, мой, мой…

Марио кончил, под беспорядочный шёпот Сами, вцепившись в его плечи. Сами едва ли продержался дольше — в общей оргазменной кутерьме было некому следить за секундным отрывом. Сами рухнул на Марио сверху, и тот встретил его в свои горячие объятия.

Они долго переводили дыхание. Марио вдыхал запах Сами, бездумно гладя его по волосам, плечам, шее. В голове было удивительно пусто. Никаких мыслей. Ни тревог, ни боли. Марио млел под ленивыми поцелуями Сами и решительно не мог понять, за какие такие заслуги ему досталось такое счастье. Он медленно провалился в сон и чувствовал, как дыхание Сами становилось спокойнее, а сердце билось в надёжном и размеренном ритме. Марио поцеловал Сами в мокрый от пота висок и сказал:

— Знаешь, мне часто снится, что я тону. Я нахожусь на глубине, вокруг нет никого ничего, вода тёплая, будто обнимает меня, но не так, как я тебя сейчас, а словно змея — неотвратимо и безжалостно, не давая возможности вздохнуть. Моё тело немеет, постепенно, миллиметр за миллиметром. Но самое странное, что я абсолютно спокоен, будто все идёт как надо. Я не пытаюсь вынырнуть, не хочу спастись. Я чувствую себя на своём месте, как если бы я сидел у себя на кухне. Но вдруг кто-то ныряет вслед за мной, он пытается меня вытащить, а я никак не помогаю, не делаю ничего, и от этого мы тонем оба. Я никогда не видел его лица, того, кто нырнул за мной. Раньше я думал, что это был Юпп. А сейчас для меня нет ничего страшнее узнать, что это был ты. Потому что я знаю: если я буду тонуть, ты попытаешься спасти меня, но это невозможно. Потому что я уже утонул. Понимаешь, Сами?

Сами уже спал, доверчиво уткнувшись носом в его шею. Марио укрыл их одеялом.

Близилось утро.


End file.
